Gangsta boy
by Yuan Lian
Summary: Jaejoong yang culun dan Yunho si namja tampan sang idola sekolah berpacaran, namun ada sebuah rahasia di balik itu semua. rahasia apa itu?/Yaoi, YunJae, Chapter 3 is up! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : God & Themself

Rate : T

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ara

Warning : OOC, Gaje, YAOI, Typo, alur kecepatan dll.

.

.

.

Dont like dont read!

.

.

.

"Ka-kau tidak bercanda kan Yunho-ya?" tanya seorang namja culun dengan rambut klimisnya dan kacamata tebalnya. Ia menatap seorang namja tampan di depannya dengan tak percaya.

"Aku tak bercanda, Joongie." Jawab Yunho tegas sambil menggengam tangan Jaejoong-namja culun- itu dengan erat.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat. Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sudah dekat sejak mereka masuk Dong Bang high school.

Pada saat itu Jaejoong habis-habisan dikerjai para sunbaenya yang melihat penampilannya yang culun dan sangat kuno serta sikapnya yang polos dan penakut itu. Dan Yunho yang memang sejak kecil tak suka melihat orang lain menindas yang lemah dengan berani membantu Jaejoong tanpa tahu justru perbuatannya itu membuat dirinya menjadi idola sekolah sejak itu karena parasnya yang tampan dan sifatnya yang baik itu.

Sejak itu Yunho selalu mendekati Jaejoong dengan alasan-

"Aku suka matamu, sangat indah namun sayang kau menggunakan kacamata." Ucap Yunho saat itu ketika Jaejoong bertanya kenapa namja tampan itu masih saja bersihkeras ingin berteman dengannya.

Kenapa Yunho bisa menyadari mata doe yang indah milik Jaejoong? Tentu saja karena pada saat MOS dulu ia yang membantu Jaejoong membersihkan wajah Jaejoong yang ternyata sangat cantik itu dari tepung yang dilemparkan ke Jaejoong oleh sunbaenya dengan sengaja.

Dan mulailah perasaan Yunho yang semakin meningkat menjadi cinta karena kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong yang polos, baik hati serta jenius itu.

"Saranghae." Ucap Yunho lagi sambil mendekap pinggang Jaejoong membuat wajah keduanya semakin dekat.

Dengan lembut Yunho melepas kacamata Jaejoong dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong.

'Cup'

Yunho menekan lembut bibirnya di atas bibir cherry Jaejoong yang sangat manis menurutnya.

'Pluk'

Yunho membiarkan kacamata Jaejoong jatuh disebelah kakinya, iapun membawa tubuh Jaejoong semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Jaejoong masih membulatkan matanya saat Yunho mulai melumat bibir bawahnya. Sejujurnya ia memang mencintai Yunho sejak namja itu membantunya dari para sunbae yang mengerjainya dulu namun ia sadar ia hanyalah seorang namja culun yang jauh berbanding terbalik dengan namja tampan nan terkenal seperti Yunho. Ia pun tak ingin berangan-angan jika Yunho membalas perasaannya namun hari ini ia benar-benar terkejut karena Yunho pun membalas perasaannya sejak 2 tahun ini.

Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho menarik namja tampan itu semakin mendekat dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Yunho tersenyum karena Jaejoong mulai membalas ciumannya.

"Eunghh." Lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menghisap kedua belah bibirnya yang kini memerah dan membengkak dengan rakus serta meremas pinggangnya yang sensitif itu.

Mereka tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya tanpa menyadari jika seseorang telah memvideo serta memfoto adegan ciuman panas keduanya.

"Ini akan menjadi berita besar khukhukhu~" tawa licik namja imut itu sambil menyeringai melihat hasil yang ia dapat dan segera berlalu dari sana tanpa menyadari seseorang yang memantaunya sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah ruangan dengan sofa beludru itu tampak hening meski di huni oleh kedua namja yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Perlukah aku mengancamnya atau membuatnya drop out?" tanya namja yang sedang berdiri di depan seorang namja yang duduk dengan santainya sambil menaikkan kakinya kemeja di depannya. Ia duduk dengan tenang sambil menyesap wine yang telah siapkan.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab namja yang sedang menyesap wine dengan buah cherry yang berada di gelas bening berwarna merah pekat karena cherry di dalamnya. Ia mengunyah perlahan cherry yang ada di tangannya sambil meresapi manis serta asamnya buah itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mencampuri urusanku kali ini. Biarkan semuanya berjalan, aku tak ingin 'dia' tahu semuanya."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan membantahku Micky." Desis namja itu sambil meletakkan wine di tangannya ke meja di depannya. Namja yang berdiri dihadapannya menunduk.

"Jeosonghamnida, tuan muda." Ucap namja bersetelan jas hitam serta kemeja putih itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya, aku ingin menikmati ini dulu." Ucap namja dengan rambut kemerahan itu sambil berjalan menuju jendela yang berada di depannya. Ia menatap sinar bulan yang memasuki ruangannya melalui jendela itu.

"Max sudah mendarat di korea sejak sore tadi, tuan muda." Lapor Micky.

"Biarkan-" namja berambut kemerahan itu sambil mengelus kaca di depannya yang memantulkan sepasang mata berwarna coklat keemasan yang sangat cantik.

"Aku tak ingin menggangu kesenangannya." Lanjut namja itu sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

A/N : Annyeong~

Ini FF berchapter 'pertama' yang saya publish.

Awalnya emang Cuma sedikit gini karena pengen liat dulu ada yang tertarik ga sama cerita ini.

10 review aja udah cukup buat FF ini lanjut ke Chap berikutnya,

Akhir kata,

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : God & Themself

Rate : T

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ara

Warning : OOC, Gaje, YAOI, Typo, alur kecepatan dll.

.

.

.

Dont like dont read!

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan.

Sejak ia masuk gerbang sekolah beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan sinis terutama beberapa yeoja bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja mendorongnya dengan kasar, namun ia hanya bisa diam dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

Sampai di ujung koridor dekat kelasnya ia melihat banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di dekat mading samping kelasnya. Namja culun itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati mading dengan penasaran tanpa mempedulikan semua pasang mata disana menatapnya dengan berbagai macam.

"**SI CULUN DAN PANGERAN SEKOLAH BERCIUMAN**"

Tulisan itu membuat Jaejoong terbelalak ditambah lagi sebuah foto dirinya dan Yunho yang sedang berciuman di atas atap kemarin.

Srakk

Plakk

Jaejoong yang masih terkejut dengan adanya foto dirinya dan Yunho tersebar makin terkejut saat seseorang menarik lengannya serta menampar pipinya kencang.

"A-Ara-sshi?" lirih Jaejoong terkejut sambil menyentuh pipinya yang sangat merah kini.

"Dasar culun sialan! Berani-beraninya kau mengoda Yunhoku!" seru Ara geram menatap Jaejoong yang masih membatu.

"A-aku-"

"Namja jalang! Kau tidak tahu jika Yunho itu milikku, eoh!" teriak Ara sambil menjambak rambut Jaejoong.

"Akhh hentikan." Erang Jaejoong kesakitan sambil mencoba melepaskan jambakan Ara.

Ia melihat sekitar mencoba mencari bantuan namun yang ia dapat malah membuat hatinya mencelos karena yang ia lihat kini semua yang ada disana menatapnya sinis.

"Dasar gay menjijikkan."

"Yunho tak pantas denganmu, culun!"

"Namja jalang!"

"Kau jual berapa tubuh menjijikkanmu itu eoh?"

Jaejoong terisak pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ara yang semakin gencar menarik rambutnya, ia bisa mendengar cemoohan semua orang disana tentang dirinya. Hatinya sakit mendengar semua orang memandang rendah dirinya hanya karena ia berpacaran dengan Yunho sekarang.

"HENTIKAN GO ARA!" teriak seseorang sambil mendorong Ara menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Yu-Yunho-ya?" tanya Jaejoong pelan sambil terisak.

"Kau tak apa Joongie?" tanya Yunho khawatir sambil menghapus airmata Jaejoong sesekali iapun merapikan rambut klimis Jaejoong yang nampak berantakkan.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang nampak bergetar.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Jaejoong adalah namjachinguku mulai sekarang, jadi jika kalian menggusikanya. Kalian akan berurusan denganku." Ucap Yunho dingin sambil menatap tajam Ara yang kini menciut takut. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Yunho murka karena sebelumnya namja tampan itu adalah orang yang raah da jarang marah di hadapan mereka, tentunya hal ini mengejutkan mereka.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukan menuju kelas mereka namun ke atap sekolah. Ia ingin menenangkan Jaejoong dulu tanpa mempedulikan jika keduanya membolos pelajaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yun." Panggil Jaejoong sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Yunho yang kini ada di belakangnya memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hm." Gumam Yunho sambil mengendus leher Jaejoong karena ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namja itu.

Yunho sendiri cukup terkejut karena Jaejoong memiliki kulit putih mulus dengan aroma vanilla yang sangat memabukkan sehingga ia menjadi betah terus-terusan mengendus leher Jaejoong.

"Ngh." Lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho semakin menariknya tenggelam dalam pelukan namja itu karena memang badannya tergolong mungil sedangkan Yunho memiliki tubuh lebih besar dan tinggi, namun Jaejoong suka karena tubuh Yunho sangat hangat.

'Seperti beruang.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Mianhae." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho yang mendengarnya menaikkan alisnya dan membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong sehingga namja culun itu kini duduk di pangkuannya dan menghadapnya, namun tetap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat sehingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yunho heran, ia mengelus pipi putih mulus tanpa noda milik Jaejoong yang masih memerah karena tamparan kuat Ara. Yunho meringis melihatnya.

'Pasti sangat perih.' Batin Yunho lalu mengecup pipi Jaejoong berkali-kali membuat pipi itu semakin memerah namun kali ini karena blushing.

"Karena tak seharusnya idola sekolah berpacaran dengan namja culun sepertiku." Ujar Jaejoong pelan sambil menunduk.

Yunho terdiam, ia tak mengelus pipi Jaejoong lagi.

Hening.

Jaejoong merasa sesak karena tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Yunho dan sepertinya namja tampan itu menyetujui perkataannya.

"Baiklah jika itu pendapatmu." Ucap Yunho dingin.

**Deg**

Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika airmatanya kembali keluar setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Tapi-" Yunho menjeda ucapannya membuat Jaejoong menghapus airmatanya dan mendongkak menatap Yunho yang kini menatapnya tegas.

"Aku tak menyetujuinya Joongie. Aku mencintaimu jadi aku tak peduli dengan mereka, dan jika kau juga mencintaiku kau juga harus sepertiku. Tak mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan." Jelas Yunho tegas lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie." Bisik Jaejoong pelan sambil blushing membuat Yunho terkekeh gemas melihat Jaejoong yang sangat imut dengan kacamata besarnya yang sedikit melorot serta pipi dan hidungnya yang memerah membuat namja tampan itu tak tahan ingin mencium namja di pelukannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Eumnh." Lenguh Jaejoong yang bibirnya dilumat dengan ganas oleh Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong melingkar di leher Yunho sedangkan tangan Yunho menarik Jaejoong semakin mendekat kearahnya tanpa sengaja membuat bokong Jaejoong menggesek sesuatu di tengah selangkangan Yunho yang menonjol.

"Ahh." Desah Yunho. Jaejoong yang menyadari jika bokongnya menggesek sesuatu yang mulai menggeras merasakan pipinya semerah buah tomat sekarang dan Yunho hanya bisa menyeringai mesum melihat Jaejoongnya yang kini sedang malu nampak semakin manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan dengan hati yang lega, ia merasa jika Yunho benar-benar mencintainya, pada awalnya ia memang berpikir jika Yunho hanya terbawa suasana dengan dirinya karena berteman terlalu lama sehingga ia berpikir perasaan Yunho tidaklah nyata namun melihat kesungguhan Yunho tadi jelas membuatnya merasa lega dan senang karena perasaannya terbalas.

Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga saat seseorang mendorongnya-

'Brakk'

"Akkhhhh appo." Rintih Jaejoong saat tulang keringnya teratuk tangga sehingga menggeluarkan darah.

"Rasakan itu namja murahan!" seru Ara sinis berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong yang masih merintih memegang kakinya.

Jaejoong merasa tulang kakinya seperti patah, ia berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya namun Yunho kini sedang latihan basket itulah sebabnya ia tak pulang bersama dengan Yunho hari ini.

"Ini baru awal, Kim Jaejoong. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih parah dari ini jika tak segera lenyap dari sisi Yunho." Desis Tiffany salah seorang teman Ara.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Yunho, aku mencintainya." Ucap Jaejoong tegas.

Ara maju dan menendang kaki kanan Jaejoong yang tak terluka.

"Akhh." Rintih Jaejoong.

"Kau mencintai Yunhoku?! Dasar namja murahan! Jangan membuat Yunhoku gay! Kau menjijikkan! Aku tahu Yunho itu masih straight! Dan aku yakin kau yang menggodanya kan jalang?!" seru Ara murka.

"Aku tak pernah seperti itu." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Cih, namja menjijikkan!" decih Ara kesal.

Ara memang memiliki gengnya sendiri yang semuanya adalah anggota Cheersleader yang beranggotakan 7 orang dan semuanya sangat mengidolakan Yunho sang ketua basket.

Ke-tujuh yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih merintih kesakitan.

Jaejoong menatap punggung yeoja-yeoja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju gerbang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek**

"Sore ini anda harus pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui tuan besar, tuan muda." Ucap Micky pada tuan mudanya yang baru saja memasuki mobil.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap sang tuan muda.

Micky mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman sang tuan muda. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah tuan mudanya yang kini menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dalam diam dengan ekspresi datar. Iapun menghela nafas, sudah 10 tahun ia besar bersama tuan mudanya namun sejak kematian kedua orang tua tuan mudanya 11 tahun lalu, ia masih tak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran tuan mudanya itu.

"Perlukah saya memberinya pelajaran, tuan muda?" tanya Micky pelan.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab sang tuan muda dingin.

"Menurutku ini sudah keterlaluan, Tuan." Ucap Micky khawatir. Sedangkan sang tuan muda tak sedikitpun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asistennya.

"Aku akan membalasnya dengan caraku sendiri, Yoochun-ah." Jawab sang tuan muda sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Yoochun –Micky- yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat dan keadaanpun menjadi hening.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau berhubungan dengan namja itu?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya kepada seorang namja berambut kemerahan yang sedang menyantap makanan di depannya.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, haraboeji. Tak perlu khawatir." Jawab namja itu enteng.

"Tapi kau tak pernah membawanya ke hadapanku." Rajuk sang Haraboeji membuat namja berambut kemerahan itu memutar matanya bosan.

"Haraboeji ingin aku menakuti dengan membawanya mengenal keluarga kita?" tanya Namja itu sinis.

"Keluarga kita tak semenyeramkan itu, anak bodoh."

'Takk'

"Akhh appo, kenapa memukulku?!" tanya namja berambut kemerahan itu kesal.

"Aku hanya kesal dengan anak bodoh sepertimu." Jawab sang Haraboeji santai.

Ck

Namja berambut kemerahan itu mendengus kesal menatap Haraboejinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho saat ini sedang berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya dengan gelisah. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi Jaejoongnya tak bisa di hubungi membuatnya kesal dan khawatir.

Sejujurnya ia tadi ingin mengantar Jaejoong pulang karena ia takut Jaejoong dilukai oleh geng-nya Ara atau para fansnya namun Jaejoong menolaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk latihan saja padahal saat latihan pun ia menjadi tak konsen karena memikirkan Jaejoong di tambah lagi sekarang Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa di hubungi dan tadi pun saat pulang sekolah ia sempat mampir ke apartemen sederhana yang di huni namjachingunya itu namun tak ada tanda-tanda Jaejoongnya disana.

"Aishh kau kemana Joongie?" teriak Yunho frustasi.

"Yunho."

Yunho bangun dan berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ne eomma?" tanya Yunho saat melihat eommanya yang ternyata memanggilnya dari luar kamar.

Heechul-eomma Yunho- menggelengkan kepalanya melihat penampilan putranya yang jauh dari kata sempurna yang sering yeoja-yeoja sebut. Rambut berantakan, mukanya kucel dan berminyak belum mandi, serta hanya menggunakan kaus oblong pudar dan celana pendek hitam lecek selutut.

"Kenapa berteriak seperti itu, eoh?" tanya Heechul heran.

Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya diikuti Heechul yang kini duduk di ranjang sebelah Yunho.

"Joongie tak bisa dihubungi eomma, aku bahkan sudah ke apartemennya namun ia tak ada, aku khawatir. Eomma tahu sendiri kan ia hanya sebatang kara?" jelas Yunho dengan tampak kusutnya.

"Joongie belum pulang? Kau tak pulang bersamanya tadi?" tanya Heechul khawatir. Ia memang sudah mengenal Jaejoong bahkan sangat dekat karena Jaejoong yang ramah dan jago memasak membuatnya senang bercengkrama dengan namja itu, iapun tak keberatan jika Yunho menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Heechul sang eomma karena sang appa Jung Hangeng telah meninggal 3 tahun lalu dan karena hal itu pula ia kini menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dengan mengurusi Jung Corp sebuah perusahaan elektronik terkenal. Meski ia baru kelas 3 SMA namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan urusan bisnis karena itu adalah bidangnya jadi ia tak pernah terbebani dengan itu.

"Joongie menolaknya eomma karena aku ada latihan basket tadi."

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah sampai besok. Ia pasti baik-baik saja Yun, Joongie bukan perempuan kau harus ingat itu." Jelas Heechul lembut sambil menggusap surai coklat milik anaknya.

"Mandilah Yun dan tenangkan pikiranmu."

"Ne eomma." Ucap Yunho sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintai Joongie ne Yun?" lirih Heechul saat melihat punggung Yunho menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Hannie, uri Yunho semakin dewasa sekarang." Bisik Heechul sambil menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang apik di meja nakas Yunho menampilkan potret dirinya, suaminya dan Yunho berumur 7 tahun saat itu. Sebuah keluarga yang harmonis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In other place...**

"Mian tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang." Lirih seorang namja sambil menatap rembulan yang berada di atas kepalanya dengan sendu sambil menggengam erat ponselnya yang sejak tadi berkedip dengan puluhan sms dan riwayat panggilan tak terjawab bermunculan.

"Aku tak ingin membahayakanmu meski aku ingin muncul dengan diriku sendiri tanpa membohongimu." Namja itu mematikan ponselnya kembali dan menatap bulan di atasnya dalam diam. Ia menyukai keheningan ini.

Banyak hal yang telah ia lalui dalam hidupnya dan ini pertama kali ia ingin menjaga seseorang kecuali keluarganya. Kehidupannya yang keras dan penuh dengan kebusukan, sejujurnya ia tak ingin seperti itu namun ia tak bisa mengelak jika Tuhan telah menggariskan takdirnya seperti ini.

Srakk.

"Tuan muda." Panggil seseorang berjas berdiri di samping namja tadi.

"Cari tahu tentang Go Ara, Micky. Aku yakin ia salah satu dari mereka."

"Arraseo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

A/N : seperti ucapan saya sebelumnya. Saya update jika sudah ada 10 review dan sekarang lebih dari 10 review~ yeiy~ /happy/

Nah, untuk chapter ini bisakah lebih dari 30 review? /puppy eyes/

Ga bisa juga gak apa-apa sih tapi ya chap 3nya lama deh, 3 hari lagi mungkin khukhukhu /ketawa iblis/

Jeongmal Mianhae karena Chap ini pendek karena memang saya ga bisa bikin chap panjang. Kalian bisa beranggapan jika ini ShortFic ok!

**Special thanks to ::**

**Holepink, **

**Jjorien, **

**CwangKyuh EvilBerry,**

**missy84,**

**uknowken,**

**Clein cassie,**

**Ai,**

**ifa. ,**

**Dhea Kim,**

**Fetty818,**

**littlecupcake noona, and**

**DO.**

Akhir kata,

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : God & Themself

Rate : T

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Go Ara

Warning : OOC, Gaje, YAOI, Typo, alur kecepatan dll.

.

.

.

Dont like dont read!

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah berangkat kesekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki menuju halte yang hanya beberapa blok dari apartemennya. Saat di gang yang cukup sepi karena memang jam masih menunjukkan jam 6 pagi, munculah 7 orang namja dengan tampang sangarnya.

Salah satu dari namja itu mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah terdiam di tempatnya saat namja-namja itu muncul.

"Jadi seperti ini penampilan seorang **Hero **jika ke sekolah?" tanya sosok namja tinggi dengan matanya yang tajam sambil tersenyum sinis pada Jaejoong yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.** Choi Seunghyun**.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaranya membuat rahang Seunghyun menggeras karena kesal.

"Apa kau juga berpura-pura bisu, eoh?" tanya Seunghyun sinis dan kembali Jaejoong balas dengan keterdiamannya membuat Seunghyun semakin menatap Jaeoong tajam.

Hening.

Jaejoong berjalan kembali tanpa mempedulikan Seunghyun dan kelompoknya seakan-akan mereka kasat mata.

**Srak**

"Urusan kita belum selesai **Hero Jaejoong**." Desis Seunghyun tajam sambil mencengkram lengan Jaejoong erat saat Jaejoong hampir melewatinya.

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

Seunghyun menyeringai licik, masih dengan keduanya yang berdiri bersampingan dengan tangan Seunghyun mencengkram lengan Jaejoong dan tak menatap satu sama lain.

"Tentu kau punya. Kau tak ingin aku melukai namja Jung itu kan?" tanya Seunghyun masih dengan seringainya dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih tak mau menatapnya.

Jaejoong masih mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan enggan menoleh ke arah Seunghyun.

"Jangan menyentuhnya Choi atau aku sendiri yang akan membakar habis perusahaan berserta tuan besarmu itu." Balas Jaejoong dingin dengan nada berbahaya.

Seunghyun terkekeh sambil melepas cengkramannya di lengan Jaejoong dan kini menghadap namja culun di depannya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa di lakukan namja culun sepertimu eoh?" tanya Seunghyun sinis.

Jaejoong menyeringai sadis.

"Kau tentunya tahu siapa yang membakar habis rumah berserta Kwon Jiyong, Choi." Ucap Jaejoong sinis.

Seringai Seunghyun menghilang berganti wajah murkanya.

Ya, tentunya ia ingat bagaimana mengenaskannya rumah namjachingunya yang terbakar habis serta namja yang ia cintaipun hilang menyisakan debunya saja. Sungguh kejam yang melakukan hal itu pada namjachingunya yang sama sekali tak tahu apapun. Dan semua itu dilakukan oleh sang **Hero** yang kini berada di depannya memandangnya remeh.

**Buagh**

Jaejoong terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya setelah Seunghyun meninju rahangnya cukup keras dengan cepat, sejujurnya Jaejoong terkejut namun ketika Seunghyun berserta kelompoknya yang beranggotakan 6 orang itu mulai melancarkan pukulannya, Jaejoong dengan cepat membalas mereka. Tentunya sebutan **Gangsta **untuknya bukanlah main-main karena Jaejoong bisa dengan cepat menumbangkan 3 orang sekaligus.

**Srakk**

**Buagh**

"Akhhh." Seunghyun mengerang keras saat tangannya patah akibat di tarik kebelakang oleh Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Jaejoong tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat tiga orang dari kelompok Seunghyun melancarkan tinjuan bertubi-tubi padanya karena dengan cepat ia menangkis dua tangan yang ada di samping kiri dan kanannya serta menendang perut salah seorang namja dari ketiga namja itu yang berada di depannya dengan keras menyebabkan namja berambut cepak bernama Taeyang itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan meringkuk di samping Seunghyun yang kini mulai bangkit kembali.

**Buaghh**

**Takk**

Jaejoong dengan kecepatan yang hampir tak terlihat menumbangkan 2 orang yang tersisa.

Jaejoong menetralkan deru nafasnya sambil menyeka keringat yang muncul di keningnya serta membenarkan baju seragamnya dan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

'Pagi-pagi sudah harus berolahraga seperti ini.' batin Jaejoong mendecih kesal melihat penampilannya yang cukup berantakan.

"Kau tidak berubah." Ucap Seunghyun melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil membalas tatapan Seunghyun yang kini berada di hadapannya sejauh 2 meter.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan bocah berumur 10 tahun yang dengan bodohnya percaya dengan orang lain lagi." Jelas Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi.

Seunghyun menatapnya dalam diam.

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi bukan? Aku harus bersekolah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh tadi dan berjalan melewati Seunghyun yang terdiam.

**Tap**

"Bilang pada nona mudamu, jangan pernah main-main denganku. Aku tak suka melihatnya mencoba mendekati apa yang **kumiliki**." Ucap Jaejoong dingin sambil berlalu dari gang itu meninggalkan Seunghyun dan kelompoknya.

"Mianhae-" lirih Seunghyun sambil menunduk.

"-Joongie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**7 tahun lalu.**

"Hyunnie~" teriak seorang namja cantik riang sambil berlari menuju pohon dimana seorang namja tengah bercengkrama dengan namja cantik lain yang kini tengah bersemu.

Jaejoong kecil terdiam melihat pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuatnya sesak itu. Choi Seunghyun bersama Kwon Jiyong.

Mereka memang temannya namun ia menyadari jika Seunghyun menyukai Jiyong sejak mereka duduk di bangku SD dan-

-ia menyukai Choi Seunghyun sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Jaejoong bertemu dengan Seunghyun saat ia masih di taman kanak-kanak saat itu yang ia tahu jika Seunghyun tinggal di panti asuhan sejak ia lahir. Jaejoong pada awalnya menganggap Seunghyun adalah saudaranya karena memang ia tak memiliki saudara dan hanya Yoochun saja yang menemaninya selama ini, namun lambat laun ia mulai menyukai Seunghyun lebih dari seorang teman. Dan ketika keduanya duduk di bangku SD, Jiyong pun datang dan entah karena nasib yang sama dengan tinggal di panti asuhan Seunghyun pun semakin dekat dengan Jiyong membuatnya terkadang melupakan Jaejoong kecil.

"Joongie!" seru Seunghyun membuat Jaejoong sadar dari lamunannya, dengan riang Jaejoong berlari kearah Seunghyun yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat memanggilnya.

**Brugh**

"Aww appo Joongie." Keluh Seunghyun saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat membuat keduanya jatuh.

"Hihi." Jaejoong hanya terkikik tanpa mau melepas pelukannya dari Seunghyun. Jiyong yang melihatnya pun hanya tertawa kecil.

Seughyunpun hanya bisa pasrah sambil menggelus kepala Jaejoong sayang karena Jaejoong tak mau melepas pelukannya sehingga ia tetap diam di tindih oleh tubuh mungil Jaejoong di atasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ANDWAEE!" teriak Jaejoong kecil yang berada di pelukan Yoochun yang kini mencoba menenangkan tuan mudanya itu.

"Mianhae Joongie, aku dan Jiyong harus pergi bersama keluarga Tuan Go yang mengadopsi kami sekarang." Lirih Seunghyun sedih melihat Jaejoong yang menangis histeris dalam pelukan asistennya itu.

"Aniya! Aku akan hiks menyuruh Harabeoji hiks mengadopsi kalian! Jadi jangan pergi kumohon hiks hiks." Isak tangis Jaejoong semakin kuat.

Seunghyun menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang kini mulai berair, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk membuat Jaejoong berhenti menangis dan menatap kosong kearahnya.

"Aku hiks berjanji akan menemuimu lagi Joongie. Hiks meski aku tak tahu kapan itu namun aku akan selalu berada di sisimu nanti." Janji Seunghyun sambil mendekati Jaejoong, ia menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Hyunnie." Lirih Jaejoong pelan.

"Joongie, mianhae." Ucap Seunghyun sambil berlari menuju mobil yang di dalamnya sudah terdapat Jiyong yang menangis karena harus meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ia sedih karena ia tahu Jaejoong tak memiliki teman selain mereka dan Yoochun asistennya dan kini dirinya serta Seunghyun pergi dari Jaejoong.

**Grep**

"Uljima-" Lirih Seunghyun sambil memeluk Jiyong erat.

"Saranghae Jiyong-ah."

"Nado."

**In other place.**

Jaejoong menatap kosong mobil yang lama-kelamaan menghilang dari pandangannya itu.

'Saranghae Hyunnie.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 tahun kemudian.**

Jaejoong kini berumur 14 tahun, meski umurnya masih terbilang muda namun ia sudah mulai bergabung dalam kelompok yang didirikan oleh kakeknya.

Musuh terbesar kakeknya adalah Tuan Go. Ia sendiri yang kini turun tangan membereskan salah seorang yang di ketehauinya sebagai suruhan Tuan Go yang telah menghancurkan salah satu kapal ferari milik keluarganya yang mengangkut senjata dari Amerika. Tentunya kakeknya sangat murka karena kerugian yang di akibatkan keluarga Go pada kakeknya bermilyar-milyar.

Dan kali ini Jaejoong sudah menemukan rumah yang di sinyalir sebagai rumah Tuan Go dan tanpa belas asih Jaejoong memerintahkan para bawahan agar membakar habis rumah itu sampai menjadi debu berserta penghuninya.

"Bakar habis rumah itu berserta isinya, Yoochun-ah. Aku ingin semuanya menjadi debu saat aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong dingin.

Yoochun hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang Jaejoong perintahkan kepadanya. Sesaat Yoochun menatap Jaejoong yang kini sedang melamun. Memang sejak kejadian 4 tahun lalu, ia hampir tak mengenal tuan mudanya sendiri karena sifatnya yang berubah sangat banyak, jauh lebih dingin dan pendiam. Tak ada lagi Jaejoong yang ceria dan cerewet lagi.

Semuanya hilang hanya karena kejadian itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Srakk**

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya saat sesorang membuka pintu ruangan dimana dirinya sedang di sekap.

Ia terbelalak melihat siapa yang kini menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Hyu-Hyunnie?" lirih Jaejoong bergetar dengan matanya yang kini berair.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kim Jaejoong." Balas Seunghyun dengan dingin.

Jaejoong masih terpaku di tempatnya tanpa menyadari Seunghyun yang menatapnya datar kini berjalan mendekatinya.

**Plak**

Jaejoong terkejut sambil menyentuh pipinya yang di tampar oleh Seunghyun yang kini meneteskan airmata dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bergetar.

Seunghyun tersenyum sinis.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu."

**Deg**

Hati Jaejoong terasa tertusuk sebilah pisau mendengar ucapan Seunghyun.

"A-apa maksudmu Hyunnie?" tanya Jaejoong pelan menatap Seunghyun dengan tatapan terlukanya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu sialan!"

**Buagh**

**Buagh**

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam saat Seunghyun memukulnya. Ia masih tak mengerti kenapa namja yang ia cintai menjadi seperti ini padahal ia berharap pertemuan mereka ini menjadi indah.

**Srak**

"Wae? Kenapa kau tak membalas pukulanku hah? WAE?! Kau tak ingin membunuhku seperti kau membunuh JIYONG HAH?" teriak Seunghyun murka sambil menangis. Ia pun tak berharap menghajar Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya ini, namun hatinya sungguh sakit saat tahu kabar kematian Jiyong sang namjachingunya itu dari Tuan Go.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong susah payah karena badannya hampir remuk akibat pukulan Seunghyun yang bertubi-tubi.

"Cih! Kau yang membakar rumah Jiyong 2 hari lalu! Kau membunuh Jiyong!" jerit Seunghyun.

**Buagh**

Satu tendangan Seunghyun layangkan ke ulu hati Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu memuntahkan darah.

"A-aku ta-tak tahu ukhh ji-jika Jiyong yang berada disana Seunghyun-ah." Ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil membungkuk menahan perih di ulu hatinya.

Seunghyun terdiam, ia ingin mempercayai ucapan Jaejoong namun jika ingat kematian Jiyong malah membuatnya ingin menghancurkan Jaejoong.

"Aku tak percaya."

**Deg**

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris menatap Seunghyun yang berdiri di hadapannya menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Tentu, kau pasti tak akan percaya-" Jaejoong menarik nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Karena kau hanya mencintainya."

"Kau bahkan termakan omongan Tuan Go dari pada percaya ucapan sahabatmu."

"Kau juga tak memikirkan jika aku selalu menunggumu dan janjimu."

**Deg**

Seunghyun tersentak. Ia ingat janji yang ia buat untuk Jaejoong 4 tahun lalu dan bukannya menepatinya ia malah ingin membunuh Jaejoong sang sahabat yang sudah ia kenal lebih dulu dibanding Tuan Go.

**Srak**

Beberapa orang mulai masuk dalam ruangan yang hanya terisi oleh Seunghyun dan Jaejoong itu.

Seunghyun hanya diam saat orang-orang itu mulai menghajarnya.

"Tuan muda! Anda tak apa-apa?" tanya Yoochun khawatir sambil membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Jangan sakiti Seunghyun, Chun-ah." Lirih Jaejoong sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

"Kau masih saja membelanya, Jae." Dengus Yoochun. "Pak Han, bawa tuan muda ke rumah sakit segera." Perintah Yoochun pada supir Jaejoong dan beberapa bodyguard disamping Pak Han sambil menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada beberapa bodyguard yang langsung menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

"Hentikan." Ucap Yoochun membuat 5 bosdyguard itu langsung menjauh dari Seunghyun yang kini tengah mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Dengar, Choi Seunghyun." Ucap Yoochun dingin membuat Seunghyun menatap Yoochun yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Jaejoong sama sekali tak tahu jika Jiyong-ssi ada di dalam rumah itu. Dan aku pun hanya tahu jika itu rumah Tuan Go. Seharusnya kau dan Jiyong berpikir sebelum ikut bergabung bersama keluarga Go-"

"-karena itu artinya kau adalah musuh Jaejoong sekarang."

**Deg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya dalam diam. Pertemuannya dengan Seunghyun kembali tentunya membuatnya kalut. Meski kini ia sudah tak mencintai Seunghyun lagi karena kini di hatinya hanya ada Yunho namun tetap saja ia dan Seunghyun dulu adalah sahabat bahkan ia menganggap namja itu saudaranya.

**Grep**

Jaejoong terdiam saat merasakan sepasanng lengan kekar memeluknya erat. Ia tahu siapa itu, aroma mint yang selalu menenangkannya serta pelukan hangat yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Yunnie." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tak menghubungiku kemarin hm?" bisik Yunho sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Jaejoong. Ia selalu suka aroma vanilla dari tubuh Jaejoongnya.

"Mianhae, kemarin aku ke makam orangtuaku jadi tak sempat menghubungimu karena ponselku mati." Bohong Jaejoong sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, Boo. Aku khawatir sekali kemarin." Bisik Yunho lalu mengecup dahi Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Yunho.

**Srak**

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho membuat namja tampan itu bingung.

"Siapa itu Boo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Boo itu panggilan sayang dariku untukmu." Jelas Yunho terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong.

"Untukku?" tanya Jaejoong polos menatap Yunho dengan mata doenya yang dilapisi kacamatanya.

"Tentu, kau suka?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut serta menggelus pipi Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong mengangguk membuat kacamatanya melorot, Yunho yang melihat itu langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong gemas.

Cup

"Hmph." Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba menciumnya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya gemas.

"Yunnie~" protes Jaejoong blushing sambil memukul lengan Yunho pelan, ia memperhatikan keadaan koridor yang untungnya sedang sepi sehingga ia bisa bernafas lega karena tak ada yang melihat dirinya di cium oleh Yunho.

"Kau sangat manis, Boo." Bisik Yunho lalu mencium pipi kemerahan Jaejoong dengan gemas.

Keduanya larut dalam dunia mereka tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang melihat adegan itu sambil menggepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Awas kau Kim Jaejoong." Desis orang itu sambil berlalu dari tempatnya tanpa tahu jika Jaejoong menyadari kehadiran orang itu.

'Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Go.' Batin Jaejoong sambil menyeringai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brakk**

**Brughh**

Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam ketika geng Ara serta beberapa fans Yunho melemparinya dengan tepung dan telur busuk.

"Rasakan itu jalang!"

"Apa dari ucapanku yang tak kau mengerti kemarin bitch?!" seru Ara sambil melempar telur busuk kearah kepala Jaejoong.

Kini Jaejoong benar-benar hancur. Ia menyesal karena tak mengiyakan saja tawaran Yunho yang mau mengantarnya pulang tadi. Namun ia tak ingin Yunho melalaikan tugasnya sebagai kapten basket demi dirinya.

**Plak**

"Dasar jalang! Itulah sebabnya kau tak punya teman dan tak ada yang mau berteman denganmu! Kau tidak tahu diri!"

**Deg**

Jaejoong sesak mendengarnya. Ia sadar sejak dulu tak ada yang mau mendekatinya karena ia seorang anak dari keluarga mafia besar dan hal itu pula yang menyebabkan dirinya menutupi identitasnya. Orang-orang tentunya takut untuk berteman dengannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang, aku jijik melihatnya." Ajak Tiffany yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menunduk dan terdiam setelah hanya ada dirinya sekarang.

"Kim Jaejoong?" panggil seseorang namun tak membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya orang itu-Junsu- khawatir.

Namja imut itu mendekati Jaejoong yang kini penampilannya sangat berantakan dan bau. Telur busuk di sekujur tubuhnya, tepung dimana-mana, lengan namja itu yang entah kenapa merah – merah dan kacamata yang pecah tergeletak di samping namja itu.

**Srak**

Belum sempat Junsu menepuk Jaejoong, tangan seseorang merengkuh bahu Jaejoong tanpa takut jika jas hitamnya terkotori membuat Junsu yang melihatnya terkejut karena kini ada seorang namja tampan dengan err... jidat lebar?

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong namun Jaejoong tak menjawabnya. Yoochun menghela nafas sambil menoleh kearah Junsu yang memandangnya melongo. Yoochun mengernyit heran menatap namja imut di depannya namun ia tak berucap apapun dan langsung membawa Jaejoong yang masih terdiam pergi dari sana.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Junsu masih dengan menatap punggung Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang kini mulai menghilang.

"Tampan." Lirih Junsu dengan pipi bersemu.

"Ah! Aku harus bilang ini pada Yunho hyung!" seru namja imut itu sambil berlari menuju lapangan basket.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Junsu tak tahu kenapa ia harus menyampaikan hal ini pada Yunho namun ia merasa perlu melakukannya karena ia yang telah membuat Jaejoong di bully fans Yunho dan geng Ara. Ia merasa kasihan melihat Jaejoong seperti tadi, ia yakin sekali jika itu ada hubungannya dengan Ara karena sebelum ia menuju gudang belakang dekat taman sekolah itu ia mendengar seruan Ara kepada Jaejoong.

"Jangan main-main denganku Kim Junsu!" seru Yunho kesal setelah mendengar penjelasan Junsu.

"Aku tak sedang main-main hyung!" seru Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Lalu dimana Jaejoong sekarang?" tanya Yunho yang tampak murka membuat Junsu menciut.

"A-aku tak tahu hyung. Ia dibawa oleh seorang namja tampan berjas hitam."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Aishh." Racau Yunho frustasi, ia benar-benar takut jika Jaejoong dicelakai oleh orang lain.

"Tapi sepertinya ia kenal baik dengan Jaejoong-ssi." Ucap Junsu sambil berpikir.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ia langsung merengkuh Jaejoong-ssi saat melihat Jaejoong-ssi tampak berantakan seperti itu, iapun bertanya 'Gwenchana?' namun Jaejoong-ssi hanya terdiam." Jelas Junsu yang terkadang menggerucutkan bibirnya saat bilang jika Yoochun merengkuh Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung berlalu dari hadapan Junsu dengan ekspresi kesal, marah, sedih dan khawatir menjadi satu. Ia harus ke apartemen Jaejoong dan memastikan jika Jaejoongnya baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Sudah 15 menit Yunho berada di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong namun tak ada tanda-tanda jika Jaejoong akan muncul dan tentunya hal itu membuat Yunho semakin khawatir.

"Boo, apa kau didalam?" seru Yunho kalut.

Yunho meremas rambut coklatnya dan berjongkok di samping pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

"Kau dimana Boo?" lirih Yunho sendu.

Yunho merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga Jaejoong, ia merasa gagal menjadi namjachigu Jaejoong. Ia merasa masih belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang Jaejoong lebih dalam dan ia kecewa dengan kenyataan itu.

Yunho menatap langit sore yang terbentang luas di hadapannya dengan kosong.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Boo." Ucap Yunho sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yunnie." Panggil Jaejoong sambil bersandar pada dada Yunho dengan nyaman. Keduanya kini sedang menikmati jam istirahat dengan bersantai di atap sekolah yang menjadi tempat favorite keduanya dengan duduk bersandar pada tembok dan saling merengkuh pasangannya.**

"**Hm." Gumam Yunho sambil menghirup wangi rambut Jaejoong.**

"**Berjanjilah jangan pernah meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi." Gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil memainkan jemari besar Yunho yang ia genggam kini.**

**Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadapnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam.**

"**Apa yang terjadi?"**

"**Tak ada, aku hanya ingin kau berjanji." Jawab Jaejoong menatap Yunho polos.**

**Yunho mengendurkan raut wajahnya yang tegang tadi, ia menatap Jaejoong lembut sambil menggelus pipi Jaejoong sayang.**

"**Tentu Boo, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku janji. Kau pun harus berjanji." Ucap Yunho.**

"**Aku juga berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Yunnie bear." Janji Jaejoong sambil terkekeh lucu.**

"**Mwo? Bear? Ya! Memangnya aku mirip dengan beruang eoh?" tanya Yunho sambil melototi Jaejoong yang kini makin terkikik.**

"**Ne, Yunnie punya badan yang besar mirip beruang!" seru Jaejoong sambil tertawa.**

"**Nappeun eoh?" Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong dan mulai mengelitiki namjachingunya itu.**

"**Hahahaha Yunnie ampun hahaha."**

"**Rasakan itu BooJae nakal!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan muda tak ingin mengabari Yunho-ssi?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang kini sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dalam diam sambil menatap jendelanya yang kini memancarkan sinar bulan yang masuk kedalam kamarnya karena ia sengaja menyuruh Yoochun untuk membukanya.

"Aku melihatnya berdiri di depan apartemen tuan muda sore tadi." Lapor Yoochun meski Jaejoong masih terdiam.

Hening.

Jaejoong masih terdiam sedangkan Yoochun masih menunggu Jaejoong bersuara.

"Aku akan libur dari sekolah untuk beberapa hari, kau buatkan surat izin untukku, Chun. Dan aku ingin kau memantau Yunho selama aku tak ada, pastikan tak ada yang melukainya." Perintah Jaejoong datar, ia mengusap poninya yang berwarna kemerahan agar tak mengenai matanya.

"Baik, tuan muda."

"Pergilah, aku ingin tidur." Ucap Jaejoong membuat Yoochun keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tunggu aku, Yun. Aku akan buat semuanya berakhir saat hari itu tiba." Lirih Jaejoong sebelum dirinya terbang ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N : Huwaaaa sumpah mata + tangan pegel banget ngetik Chap ini selama 3 jam tanpa berhenti. Semoga Chap ini memuaskan!

Oh iya banyak yang nanya siapa sosok tuan muda kan? Nah disini udah kejawab dong siapa hehehe~

Btw, Mianhae karena bikin kalian nunggu lama dan YJ momentnya sedikit disini karena memang Chap ini aku buat khusus for masa lalu Jaejoongie.

Terus Mianhae lagi karena alurnya kecepatan karena memang FF ini Chapternya ga banyak mungkin sampai Chap 5 atau 6 udah END dan lagi ini pertama kali aku buat FF action so mianhae jika banyak kesalahan dan kurang menarik serta masih banyak typo. Jeongmal mianhae /bow/

Dan sepertinya banyak yang bingung mau sebut saya apa, kalian bisa panggil aku Yuanli. Ok?

Tapi kalau mau manggil author juga gpp.

Buat Chap 4 besok belum bisa di update ya, soalnya aku mau ngumpul2 bareng temenku dulu so Chap 4 kemungkinan di update lusa (minggu) itu kalau reviewnya banyak /ketawa iblis –plakk/

**Special Thanks For ::**

**Dex indra, holepink, yunjae style, choaheyo, .96, missy84, Clein cassie, Dhea Kim, Fetty818, it'meHero, lipminnie, jae sekundes, ifa. , Sweet-Morning, dazzy, rose, .549, guest, Artemis Jung, ryeo, guest, renyekalovedbsk, DO, tymeechine, Rukiasakura, gone, CwangKyuh EvilBerry, Jjorien, Viviandra Phanthom, rinayunjaerina, himemaru, vianashim, .1272, , Rya, Guest, Life 4 Love, Mpreg Lovers, Shim Jaecho.**

**And jeongmal gomawo yang udah bersedia memfavorite dan follow FF ini ^^**

Akhir kata,

Review please?


End file.
